Tiny Toon Show
Buster Bunny * The main protagonist of the series. His modern design depicts him in a red hoodie and a pair of white gloves. Bugs Bunny is his mentor. Plucky is often seen mooching off him, but he is aware of this and often prevents him from doing so. He serves as a love interest to Babs (and sometime Fifi), although he is more in favor of Babs, likely due to her personality and the fact that they are both rabbits. Babs Bunny * Buster's best friend and love interest. Her modern design depicts her in a yellow tank-top, purple shorts and a matching purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail just like Lola Bunny. Plucky Duck * The series' third main character. His modern design depicts him in a white tank-top making his outfit not that much different from his original design. Plucky is often seen mooching off the other Tiny Toons (mainly Buster and Hamton), but he does value his friendship with them, as well as learning from his hero, Daffy Duck. Hamton J. Pig * The series' fourth main character. His modern design depicts him in overalls making his outfit not that much different from his original design. He is a neat freak, and when he has guests over (mainly Plucky), he prefers they treat his house with the same respect he would treat theirs. Plucky is often seen mooching off him, but unlike Buster, his is pretty oblivious to this. His appetite rival that of and Dizzy Devil, although he prefers to stick to his diet. He is one of Fifi's love interests, and is the most in favor of her. Montana Max * The main antagonist of the series. His modern design depicts him in a green shirt, a black jacket, and black pants. Both his jacket and pants have many pockets (with which to hold his large amounts of money. He is the richest and meanest kid in the city and purposely goes out of his way to make the lives of others miserable, specifically Buster's and Babs'. He serves as a love interest to Elmyra Duff, and while he does harbor similar feelings toward her, he prefers not to show them by pretending to hate her, although she is one of his only friends. Elmyra Duff * The second main antagonist of the series. Her modern design depicts her in an aqua blouse, a white skirt, black shoe, white socks, and a skull-donned bow, making her outfit not that much different from her original design's. Fifi La Fume * One of Babs' friends, who hangs out with her on occasion. Her modern design usually depicts her wearing just a pink hair ribbon, but depending on her episode appearances, she would wear a diffferent outfit. She owns a perfume shop in the Shopping Mall, which in one episode, Plucky tries to help her save from being shut down. Her love interests include Hamton, Calamity, and Buster, and although Hamton has feelings towards her, she is more in favor of Buster or guys who are/or look like skunks. Calamity Coyote * Calamity's modern design depicts him in a pair of pink high-tops, making his modern design not much different from his original design. He is still seen trying to catch Little Beeper on occasion, but he occasionaly serves as the brains of the Tiny Toons, and he often uses his inventions to help others in need. He also serves as a love interest for Fifi, although Hamton is more in favor of her. Shirley the Loon * One of Babs' friends, who hangs out with her and Fifi on occasion. Her modern design depicts her in a pink shirt and a pink hair ribbon. She serves as a love interest to both Plucky and Fowlmouth, and although she is more in favor of Plucky, she wishes she weren't so popular with either of them. Dizzy Devil * Dizzy's modern design depicts in in a yellow beanie, although his fangs are sharper than his original design's. His appetite rival that of Hamton. He is often seen as a Los Angeles party animal, and he feels that a party wouldn't be a party if he weren't invited (which he rarely is). Little Beeper * Beeper's modern design depicts him in a pair of blue high-tops, making his modern design not much different from his original design. He is still seen being chased by Calamity on occasion, and never misses the chance to laugh at his misfortune. He is one of the most athletic students in the school, next to Buster himself. Furrball * Furrball's modern design is not much different from his original's. He is usually depicted as Elmyra's pet cat, although he is one of her less enthusiastic pets. In one episode, he runs away from her and tries to live with Buster, but things don't turn out very good. On occasion, he is still seen trying to catch Sweetie Bird and Li'l Sneezer, but with little success. Sweetie Bird * Sweetie's modern design is not that much different from her original design. She is usually depicted as Elmyra's pet canary. She often pesters Furrball, usually when he's minding his own business, so that he will try to catch her, as she is trying to get him kicked out of Elmyra's house. Li'l Sneezer * Sneezer's modern design depits him in a disposable diaper. Sneezer still manages to sneeze powerfully, but he now has better control of his allergies, due to taking an allergies medication. Fowlmouth * Fowlmouth's modern design depicts him in a blue/green short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of black and white high-tops, although his comb is sharper. Ironically, his modern self does not swear (especially around little children), and has replaced swearing with the euphamism, "dad-gum." He serves as one of Shirley the Loon's love interests, although Shirley is more in favor of Plucky (not by much, though). Concord Condor * Concord Condor is a young, purple male condor. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. He is based on Beaky Buzzard. Concord is shown to be shy and dimwitted, often ending sentences in "nope nope nope nope" or "yup yup yup yup". Mary Melody * Mary Melody is a young, female, African-American human. Her name is a parody of Merrie Melodies and she may be based on Granny. As with the other human characters in the series, she attends Acme Looniversity. Melody sometimes hangs out with Babs, Shirley and Fifi. Mary has a sweet disposition with almost everybody and is also a bit more realistic about her surroundings. Marcia the Martian * Marcia the Martian is the young female apprentice and niece of Marvin the Martian. L-10 * L-10 is Marcia's pet green nosed red alien dog, He is based on K-9. Byron Basset * Byron Basset is a brown, black and white male basset hound, generally portrayed as being slow and lazy. Witch Sandy * Witch Sandy is a witch based on Witch Hazel. Acme Looniversity staff: Bugs Bunny Lola Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Yosemite Sam Elmer Fudd Pepe Le Pew Wile E. Coyote Tina Russo Tasmanian Devil Road Runner Sylvester Tweety Sniffles Foghorn Leghorn Beaky Buzzard Granny Marvin the Martian K-9 Barnyard Dawg Witch Hazel Category:Tiny Toon Adventures